frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Thard Harr
, ChaosDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, Dwarf , | favored weapon = Clawed gauntlet (spiked gauntlet) | worshipers = Druids, inhabitants of jungles, rangers, wild dwarves | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation When faced with the tattooed, pot-bellied Thard Harr (thard harr)--an obscure, feral creature wearing an ornate copper helm fashioned in the shape of a crocodile’s head--few would suspect they look upon a member of the Morndinsamman. Though distanced from his kin both emotionally and geographically, Thard Harr nonetheless shares the blood of Moradin. Patron of the wild dwarves who inhabit the jungles of Faerun (notably Chult), Thard Harr protects his charges from the marauding of wild beasts, the rampages of hungry dinosaurs, and the unwanted incursions of outlanders. Clergy and Temples Thard’s clerics and druids, known as vuddor (“those of the jungle”) enjoy a position of reverence in their sheltered homeland. The worship of Thard Harr is so deeply ingrained in wild dwarf society that few even consider the possibility of other religions. Though some gold dwarves of the south (especially those dwelling near the ruins of High Shanatar) remember ancestors’ tales of Thard as a lost dwarven nature deity, most wild dwarves remain completely ignorant of the rest of the Morndinsamman, a failing Thard does nothing to ameliorate. Vuddor lead their charges on prosperous hunts, acts as generals for the loosely organized armies of the wild dwarves, and speak for the society as a whole. Thard sponsors no formal temples, instead instructing his followers to treat locations of great natural beauty (such as volcanic flats, natural gardens, or waterfalls) as his halls of worship. Vuddar pray for spells in the morning. One the nights of full or new moons, the highest-ranking cleric of Thard Harr in the region formally calls together numerous hunting bands, and the resulting chanting, drumming, and screams are enough to frighten off even the most desperate interloper. At such gatherings, the dwarves offer up blood sacrifices of captured dinosaurs or intruders (some of the more isolated tribes occasionally sacrifice unfortunate good humans in this manner, and while Thard disapproves of this he has done noting to communicate disfavor to his charges). Such sacrifices are nearly always consumed by the participants in an effort to achieve closeness with their godly benefactor. Vuddar sometimes multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Aside from infrequent visits by Sharindlar and Dumathoin, Thard Harr shares almost no relationship with the children of Moradin. On such rare occasions as the entire pantheon is drawn together, Thard Harr alienates more than he befriends, not least because he refuses to speak, instead communicating through a bizarre series of animal calls and physical gestures. He vastly prefers the company of other nature-minded deities such as Ubtao, Nobanion, and Uthgar. Thard is a sworn enemy of Shar, who acts in Chult under the name of Eshowdow (a shadow deity she absorbed), and a dozen other jungle deities and demons seldom noticed by the civilized inhabitant of Faerun. Dogma Like the great tigers of the jungle, be strong and wary of beasts, whether they walk on two legs or four. Live in harmony with nature and gain the protection of the Lord of the Jungle Deeps. Seek to understand what you do not, but be wary of bringing unknown gifts into your lair. Honor the ways of your people, but assume not that Thard’s way is the only way--just the best way for his children. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Dwarf Deities